Only A Glance, Nothing More
by Isabella of the Night
Summary: General Iroh II had seen both Avatars once, in his lifetime in different stages of his life. Setting eyes on Korra once more, he can't help but be enchanted by the bold crass manner of her. Unfortunately, Korra has her eyes on Mako, who has only eyes for the beautiful Asami while Bolin has eyes on her. But perhaps he has a chance. Iroh/Korra. Full Summary inside. Slight Spoilers!
1. Only A Glance, Nothing More

A/N - So since I am obsessed with Zutara & obviously that didn't work out well, I thought well why not Iroh and Korra? Same elements, different people, more chance of getting together or hooking up. All in all, just introduce a water tribe girl and a fire (nation) bender rich boy and I will ship it! Sorry Mako and Amon, make some room.

So hopefully, some people will too. Though it looks like the pairing Asami/Iroh is winning in this fandom so far.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Warning: Slight choppiness and switching of verb tenses. **Takes place after recent ep. so slight spoilers**!

* * *

_Only A Glance, Nothing More_

Summary – General Iroh II had seen both Avatars once, in his lifetime in different stages of his life. Setting eyes on Korra once more, he can't help but be enchanted by the bold crass manner of her. Unfortunately, Korra has her eyes on Mako, who has only eyes for the beautiful Asami while Bolin has eyes on her. But Iroh has inherited patience from his ancestors, and perhaps, when the war is over, Korra's eyes will rest on him at last. K/I Oneshot?

* * *

General Iroh had been about to go into his cabin and drink his midday tea when he had been approached and told about the wire Avatar Korra had sent. A cry for help. Summons. An urgent order since the Avatar ranked above all despite advances in technology and putting aside the supernatural.

Either way, his fleet would reach Republic City in three days. He had spoken true about this. General Iroh was nothing but honorable. His golden eyes, so similiar to his grandfather's, hardened. He knows Avatar Korra has not mastered the four elements and was not ready to face Amon. This is where the United Forces come in. As the General, Iroh's peaceful moments ended now. He took a few more minutes to gaze out into the sea, recalling his grandfather's tales of being a dishonoured prince on a ship, chasing rumors on the avatar, and later, chasing the avatar himself.

Recalling his grandfather's tales made him think about the first memory he has of Avatar Aang. Iroh had been only five at the time.

0o0o0

_(Iroh knows it shouldn't really be his first memory because his mother had told him stories about how Zuko had basically snatched him from her arms and ran to present him to Katara and Sokka -who had teased Zuko mercilessly about not having any more children. The first Chief Beifong would've teased him too -despite the fact that Lin was also an only child but hey, anything to tease Sparky- but she had passed on the year Iroh's mother, Ursala, had finally married.)_

General Iroh remembers his grandfather, straight and proud, presenting him to Avatar Aang. With twinkling blue eyes, Avatar Aang had bent down to Iroh's eye level and had shaken his hand as if they were equals. A flash of orange and yellow entered Iroh's memory as well. Iroh had been grouchy, forced to wear formal clothing which he had despised at that age.

"Iroh, you don't realize how important this is. One day you'll look back and realize you have met legends." his mother had said, smoothing down wrinkles before handing him to his grandfather.

Iroh remembers what his mother told him and smiles brightly at Avatar Aang. He didn't want to disappoint or shame his grandfather.

_This is all that he remembers by himself. The rest had been lovingly told by his grandfather Zuko._

Avatar Aang had peered thoughtfully at Iroh before grinning up at Zuko.

"He looks just like Zuko!" he exclaimed as he motioned to the rest of the gang forward.

They had reunited on that day. A promise they have made to one another to always see each other at least once a year. As the years passed, it had been extended to their children. Their children had grown up though and had realized that it was their parents' alone time to think about "the good old days." Zuko stood proudly, like the Fire Lord he had been. His grandson was the first grandson in the group.

"I hope he isn't as stubborn as Zuko though. He'll probably be a mini Iroh." said Katara, peering at him from the stew brewing in the fire. Though technology had advanced, the gaang prefered to meet as in their youth, out in the open with Appa.

Sokka, stroking his long white beard, put his two cents in.

"Yeah, last thing we need is an arrogant, temperamental -."

"Hey! Not in front of my grandson!" Zuko said, pointing at Sokka in warning. Sokka waved him off. Sensing a "playful" fight about to happen between his old friends, Aang turned his attention back to Iroh.

"Hey, Iroh! Do you want to see a neat trick?" asked Avatar Aang.

Iroh nodded and as the gaang looked on in amusement, Aang had shown Iroh II his marble in the air trick.

This had been his first meeting with Avatar Aang. It is also his last. Avatar Aang passed away two weeks later in his sleep.

0o0o0

General Iroh leaves the deck and goes into his cabin. His hand reaches for a newspaper sent to him by Councilman Tenzin in Republic City. The front proudly exclaims that the Avatar has returned to her city and ready to start her duties and training. A picture underneath depicts the news conference Avatar Korra had appeared in, wearing her Water Tribe clothes, excitement on her face.

He had seen the Avatar Korra once too.

0o0o0

_His mother, Ursala, had told him about Avatar Aang's funeral. How people around the world had come to weep at his passing and pay respects to his family. Six months later, the world waited with bated breath for the next Avatar to be born. Their eyes watched the Water Tribes closely since the Avatar was to be born a waterbender next. In a year, the White Lotus was investigated in the Northern Tribe, looking for the Avatar. Parents claimed their child was the one. How can the White Lotus not see that their child just bended earth?_

_Iroh had been about to reach his ninth birthday when Grandfather Zuko announced during dinner that the Avatar had been found in the Southern Tribe. In the form of a five year old girl. He wanted to go see the girl, and would his lovely daughter mind if he take Iroh there to cheer up Katara? Ursala had agreed and the trip was set when Grandfather had suddenly fell ill. It took a year for him to recover and Iroh realized then that one day, his beloved grandfather would be gone._

_Despite his daughter's protests, Zuko was determined to go see the new Avatar and left with Iroh as was planned before._

He was ten when he was presented once more to Katara. Katara looked frail and thin, old as his grandfather. Katara had greeted and hugged Zuko with joy. He was the last of the gaang, besides herself, to still be alive.

"Do you remember Iroh, Katara?" asked Zuko as he motioned him forward with a wrinkled hand.

Katara had chuckled as she patted Iroh's head fondly.

"How can I not? He's almost your image, Zuko. Do you want some sweets, dear?" she said, directing the last part to Iroh, who had shaken his head and said his thanks.

Without anymore conversation, Katara motioned for them to follow and began to walk away. They were going outside again and Iroh inwardly groaned. Though he was a firebender, and warmly wrapped in layers, Iroh preferred not to stay outside longer than necessary. They stepped out into a deck that overlooked a round snow-covered practice ring where a girl, younger than Iroh, was practicing.

She bended water, before moving to fire, than earth, a mini whirlwind* around herself, before sticking with fire punches at her invisible foe. A minute passed before she catches sight of Katara and runs towards them.

The brown-haired, blue-eyed chubby girl skidded to a halt in front of them before posing in what she thought was a heroic pose.

"I am the Avatar! Who dares to intrude on my domain?" she proclaimed, her eyes flashing.

The curve of his grandfather's lips turned slightly upward. Grandfather Zuko is amused and bows low in respect, Iroh following after.

"A thousand pardons, Avatar. I had thought Katara would have warned you about my visit." said Grandfather.

Sometimes Iroh forgets that his grandfather Zuko had been raised in an old era, where he had been nobility -a prince- of a fire nation. His thoughtlessness is brought up only by moments like these, when Zuko speaks formally and reveals he had once been a ruler of a nation. He sees the Avatar frown and glance at Katara for confirmation. Katara nods.

"Korra, I want you to meet the dowager Firelord Zuko and his grandson Iroh." Katara introduced.

Avatar Korra nods and tells them how welcome they are before her eyes rests on Zuko's scar.

"How did you get that on your face?" she asked bluntly, pointing to it as well.

Zuko laughs hard as Katara and Iroh looked horrified at Korra's bad manners. Korra smiles brightly. That day, Iroh finds out his grandfather didn't have the good life he thought he had. Iroh decides then to enter the military academy.

Zuko visits three more times without Iroh and even writes down -a book Katara teased- a letter of instruction about how to teach Korra her firebending. He would've visited more often if he hadn't had that heart stroke and passed away.

0o0o0

It is the first day of their journey when a cry of alarm goes up. There were people swimming in towards them and what was their general's command of action?

Taking the telescope his second was offering, General Iroh sees the people that so distressed his forces. A polar bear dog swims determiningly towards them as four youths clung on tightly. He focuses it on a familiar blue he recognizes instantly, despite the fact that it had been 12 years since he actually stepped foot on the land of the Southern Water Tribe.

The girl looked to be about the same age, and had the same colorings as the Avatar had looked in the newsclipping. It isn't until she lifts her face and unknowingly makes eye contact that General Iroh realizes that it was the Avatar Korra herself.

Her eyes hadn't changed at all.

"Take some men out and offer them assistence to get onboard. It seems the Avatar herself has come to fetch us." he ordered smoothly as he handed the telescope back.

His orders are obeyed instantly.

This is how he meets Avatar Korra a second time. She sits, drenched with a towel around her shoulders, on the floor of the deck with her companions. They have already introduced one another on both sides. General Iroh had to reassure the Avatar that they were not equalists many times.

"Avatar Korra." Iroh says, bowing in respect to her before continuing, "There was no need for you to come and fetch us. I had given my word that we will be in Republic City in three days time."

Confusion marring her features, she looks up into golden eyes and said bluntly, "What the hell are you talking about?"

0o0o0

It is a shock to find out that Avatar Korra never knew about the United Forces being sent for. Quickly being caught up, General Iroh frowns at the complications the situation turned out to have and start to mentally draw plans.

"Tell the rest of the fleet to push their speed. We must reach Republic City faster than necessary. Put the waterbenders on it as well." he ordered to his men.

zGeneral Iroh turns to see Avatar Korra still besides him, looking at Mako and Asami cuddling on the deck.

"We will save the city." he reassured her.

"Really? Well, you're late then. Amon has complete control over the city now." she sassed at him, turning her back at the couple, and makes eye contact.

It is then that Korra realizes that the General is only a few years older than her and very attractive. A light blush came on her face but Iroh, luckily, takes it as anger. Which is a shame because he finds the bluntness of the Avatar cute, the Avatar herself devestating beautiful but knows that it is not the time.

"Why don't we go into the dining hall and have a cup of tea? We can discuss all that you know of Amon there." he proposes instead.

He notices that she did not pay him attention any longer but focused her attention again on Mako, the firebender. Iroh also notices that Bolin occasionally threw jealous looks over at him. Iroh sighs.

And reaches for the Avatar's hand. Startled, she turned her attention back to him as he began to speak.

"Avatar Korra, I promise on my honor that we will defeat Amon. Whether it is yourself who takes him down or my forces, we will take back Republic City and end this." he said solemnly.

Korra should admit it now that she recognizes him from her childhood but she doesn't. She recalls a faint memory of him, supported by the fact that he is the vivid image of Zuko (without the scar of course) then and now. She recalls fond memories of Zuko and how he will boast of his only grandson Iroh.

He told her once why he named his grandson after his Uncle. She sees it now. She sees Zuko's influences on him.

"Then I will hold you on your promise." she retorted as she looked away to hide her blushing. Silence fell between them. General Iroh knows he should let go of her hand but finds that he can not obey that particular order. If it bothers her so much, he decided, she can free her own hand.

He notices that both Mako and Bolin are throwing glares at him. Asami doesn't notice, peering into a small wristlet for something.

When Avatar Korra regains her composure, she turns her gaze to him once more.

"Some tea would do me good." she admitted.

She doesn't pull her hand away until they are to be seated in the dining hall.

They talk of plans. Some one comes to tell General Iroh that there are no waterbenders on the fleet currently.

Korra curses. Iroh does too, mentally.

0o0o0

General Iroh knows patience well. It is in his blood fused with royalty. His namesake, the first General Iroh, had oozed with patience to the point that he had tested Zuko's anger points constantly.

(This he refused to believe. His patient grandfather, quicktempered?)

Nonetheless, it is his patience that constantly draws out Korra's quick tempers. They are literally opposites - fire and water. Though who is actually water and who is fire is questionable. Korra is the essence of fire: explosive, passionate, consuming. Iroh is water: fluid, tranquil, and bending. This is what always get her temper drawn out and she leaves.

Unknowingly, this teaches her patience as well. She soon decides he is interesting to observe and while he is busy, does observe General Iroh. He pretends not to notice. Secretly honored that the Avatar has found him interesting enough. Secretly pleased when the Avatar's friends (excluding Asami) are miffed that she watches him. Secretly miffed himself when he notices that the Avatar still watches Mako.

One hour, when he knows she is watching him, he turns and "catches" her watching. She blushes and he draws a hand out and beckons at her. A prince beckoning to his subject.

She raises her chin stubbornly before mimicking his gesture. An almost goddess, inwardly immortal, beckoning to her subject.

He goes. They talked. The shipmates and soldiers started to talk. Mako and Bolin fumed. Asami approves.

0o0o0

He notices, on the final day of their journey, that Avatar Korra seeks him out more. Though her eyes rested on Mako for long periods of time, she spends more time with him instead. He notices that those long periods of time grow shorter the more she seeks him out.

It is as the sun is setting that General Iroh pushes his luck and makes a comment comparing the Avatar to the beauty of the sunset.

For the first time, her eyes are on him only and she smiles brightly. He remembers that smile well. It hasn't changed in the years she had grown. She remarks on how silver-tongued he was and did he meant her beauty was fading? He panics and his golden eyes widen in shock.

She then punches him lightly.

As they conversed and traded remarks in the dusk, he notices that Korra had stopped looking over at Asami and Mako. Without realizing it, he smiles and Korra's breath hitches briefly in her throat. After all, he is a handsome man with good qualities and had things been different, he might have been a king.

She doesn't realize she is falling for him. He doesn't realize he is falling for her.

They reach Republic City too soon.

0o0o0

They've planned it all out, Avatar Korra and General Iroh. The plan is perfect and if executed just right, Amon would fall. The revolution destroyed. General Iron and his fleet would distract the Equalizers to give Korra and her friends the cover they needed to get into the city. When five minutes have passed, the fleet would turn into an army and set foot on the city.

General Iroh wishes the Avatar the best of luck and she inclines her head in thanks before wishing him the best also. It is formal, ceremonal pomp, a script.

Just as she is about to embark on her part of the plan, Avatar Korra turns and glances at General Iroh. He catches her glance and nods.

A hint of a promise, of a possible aftermath.

For now, it is enough.

As soon as Naga speeds off, General Iroh gives the command to start firing at the harbor.

They both went off their seperate ways in the battle against Amon. The memory of what had happened before seperating -

Only a glance no more.

* * *

A/n -Please review! Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? What the hell was I smoking/drinking?

* - I figure she would've been able to have airbended just a little bit since little kids are sensitive to the spirit world and all that. This means she would've locked it unknowingly as she just focused on the pyhsical part of her training.

The name, Ursala - Though Zuko hated Azula, he had shown he still cared for her by the way he keeps trusting/believing in her. Thus, "Azula always lies." mantra. Ursa is self explanatory.

I also figure that Aang would've asked Zuko to give up his throne around eh, mid twenties? Which means his daughter (otherwise Zuko would've named his son Iroh off the bat & we've mostly agreed that Iroh II is too young to be his son going by the gaang's featured children so far) would've had the raising of a princess but perhaps is just mayor of the city or something.

I am writing a long fanfic on this pairing but will probably be posted up after the next episode or the finale. I have to know more on what the United Forces really do and Iroh's characteristics. & possibly on how he interacts with Korra in order to twist it to my needs.

Here's the title and summary so you guys can look out for it. Nostealing my plot or I will throw a huge bitch fit (kidding!).

Meant to Search

AU The Equalizers never came to Korra's rescue and Tarrlok disappears with the Avatar. Chaos erupting, Republic City does its best to look for their Avatar but to no luck. Six months later, yielding no results and no hints, the city must let the world get involved for the finding of Avatar Korra...or the new avatar. General Iroh of the United Forces is given the task and just as his grandfather Zuko had search for the avatar all those years ago, now he must track down the avatar as well. But apparently it won't be easy since it seems Amon is also interested in finding the Avatar as well. I/K, slight Makorra, slight amorra.


	2. Three Days In Republic City

A/N - Okay, I lied! Back by popular demand! Well, not really but the majority said they wanted me to update or continue the story :P

I felt really guilty when I saw that a lot of ppl had alerted it/ favorite it so...people do have power in masses. Here's the next installment. It'll probably be a short 5 chapter story. Maybe. Probably end up as 7 chapters. I don't know yet where inspiration will lead.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Warning: Slight choppiness and switching of verb tenses. Also, possible major let down that this chapter isn't as awesome as the first, damn.

So...this story is officially AU? I wrote this after I watched the season finale...which unsatisfies/satisfied my LoK fangirl. But cheers for the slight iroh/korra moments!

**Do not read this if you have not seen the season finale! Not only are there spoilers but I wrote this assuming everyone has seen it! Which means there are parts of the episodes in here and some parts glossed over!**

* * *

_Only A Glance, Nothing More_

Summary – General Iroh II had seen both Avatars once, in his lifetime in different stages of his life. Setting eyes on Korra once more, he can't help but be enchanted by the bold crass manner of her. Unfortunately, Korra has her eyes on Mako, who has only eyes for the beautiful Asami while Bolin has eyes on her. But Iroh has inherited patience from his ancestors, and perhaps, when the war is over, Korra's eyes will rest on him at last. K/I

* * *

II. Three Days in Republic City

_The question asked in order_  
_To save her life or take it_  
_[...]_  
_She answered him knowing what would happen_  
_Her last words still hanging in the air  
[...]_  
- _Cassie, Flyleaf_

When Toph Beifong died -master earthbender, creator of metalbending, of the prestigious Beifong family in the Earth Nation, chief of police- her daughter Lin did not cry...in front of others. Others who were only acquintances, her mother's fans, her students, they all were crying as they came to pay their respects to Lin Beifong.

Chief Lin Beifong now.

She was the very image of Toph at the age 24- with her long black hair twisted into an elegant hairstyle (thanks to Katara), her emotionless blank piercing green eyes, and her fine green dress that displayed her rich Earth Nation ancestry (thanks to Suki).

With the diplomacy she had been taught by Uncle Sokka, Lin accepted their condolences while exchanging fond memories of her mother. She was the first in line to be given condolences, next was Avatar Aang and Katara, followed by Sokka and Suki, and etc. Though her eyes were misty when her mother was laid to rest into the very earth she loved, Lin Beifong still did not shed a tear.

Behind close doors however, surrounded by her mother's closest friends, Lin Beifong mourned the loss with deep grief. For it had always been the two Beifong girls against the world and now there was only one.

A year later, though professional at her job as chief, Lin was still mourning her mother deeply. Not even Tenzin's consolment and assurances could bring her out of it despite his efforts to do so.

It had been Avatar Aang, closest to the Spirit World, that had made her stop mourning her mother strongly. He did not say, "Pull yourself together, Chief, and get back to work," but merely reminded her about information she had forgotten.

"Lin...where was your mother buried?" asked Avatar Aang gently.

"In the earth kingdom." she whispered, looking up at him with a tearstreaked face.

Having come from one of the highest nobility family of the nation, Toph Beifong had been buried in the most prettiest site in the earth kingdom where it had been declared a national monument.

Avatar Aang sat besides her and wrapped an arm around his future daughter in law.

"And what did your mother love most, besides you, her daughter?" he continued as he rasied a hand and wiped the dried tears away.

"Earthbending." she said.

At this, he smiled and said, "Close your eyes Lin and tell me what you sense."

She stared at him for a shocked moment but at his gentle urging, she did as he asked, closing her eyes to sense...

"The earth. I sense the earth, Uncle Aang. The metal as well." she replied.

"And what else?" he asked patiently.

Puzzled, Lin closed her eyes and tried to sense deeper, tried to figure out what he meant. When she finally sensed what he wanted her to, Lin opened her eyes and stared at Avatar Aang, gaping for words.

"You know Toph and her parents were never really close but you, Lin. Even in death, she hasn't abandoned you. From the Spirit World, she is still with you." he said gently before getting up and leaving. Lin leans back and relaxes, sensing the earth.

In the earth and metal, Lin could sense her mother's spirit. She could feel the whispers of her footsteps, the faint sound of her mother's rowdy laughter. In that moment, Lin felt the earth was her mother, her mother who would never fail her.

0o0o0

Thirty years later, it is Lin who fails her mother. She fails to take down both airships, having forgotten to watch her back._ Didn't her mother alway warned her to never let her guard down? _Toph Beifong would've taken down both easily if she had been there.

She fails her mother in the way she is easily captured and quickly chi-blocked. Her mother had _invented_ metalbending when she's been captured on a bounty in order to escape.

Under the light of the moon, Lin Beifong is forced to kneel in front of Amon. When he gives her a choice - her bending for the Avatar- Lin doesn't think twice before responding, her anger exploding from her calm exterior.

"I won't tell you anything, you monster!" she spat out defiantly as she looked up at Amon in the eye. Her words echoed throughout the place, echoed in the air itself. How dare he ask her such a question? To betray the Avatar was to betray her own mother, her _family_. Because Avatar Aang had been her family too, one of the many father figures she had while growing up.

Even more than that, the world needed the Avatar. She may have failed her mother in almost everything but Lin Beifong would make her mother proud. She would make everyone proud.

"Very well." said Amon smoothly as he began to walk behind her.

She close her eyes in order not to see the triumphant looks the Equalists were shooting each other and instead focused her attention in the earth, the metal surrounding her body.

She focuses on the increasing footsteps of her mother thudding through the earth, the startling silence of her rowdy laughter.

And then, Lin Beifong stopped feeling the earth and metal calling. Stopped sensing her mother. Stopped _being connected_.

Startled wide-shock green eyes opened to meet faded green ones for a brief moment.

_You have never failed me. I am proud of you, Lin._

Though her eyes closes against her will, her body falling to the side no longer anchored down by the earth, Lin Beifong could've sworn she felt her mother give her one of her rare hugs, felt her mother's hands -startlingly soft- brush back the strands of grey from her face.

Then she knows no more.

0o0o0

When Lin Beifong wakes up, it is dark. She tries to sit up but finds that her armor -once so light as a feather - prevents it. Gasping, she looked around her surroundings to notice that somehow she is underground, in the sewers precisely. There is a soft glow casted from the fire a few feet away from her.

"Hold it there, Chief. Don't want you hurting yourself with that heavy armor. Let me help you up." a familiar voice said as something clattered on the floor and she heard footsteps coming towards her.

Arms hooked on her arm pits, Lin was helped into a sitting position and her helper popped into view.

"Gommu. I should've known it was you." she said as the hobo sat next to her and started peeling potatoes.

Gommu was an old friend to the police force. More than once, he had been caught breaking laws and gone to jail. Lin Beifong remembers many occasions where she had been forced to escort him to jail. After a few moments of Gommu's humming, she asked, "How did I get here?"

"Ah, asking how instead of where are you? Good choice, Chief." said Gommu, nodding his head wisely before throwing up his hands -one holding a peeler, another a half-peeled potato - and continuing, "I found you while looking for ingredients to add to Ayame's chicken broth near the harbor. Saw the equalists dumping you near the shoreline just as the tide was coming in and decided to bring you here, to the Underground, so you can recover peacefully from your ordeal."

"Thank you." she said simply. Had she been Chief, she would've analyzed every word, every advantage that came from saving her, but she was not and she knew Gommu well. He couldn't lie very well.

Suddenly, a woman close to Lin's age appeared.

"Gommu, I've been waiting for those potatoes since the sun came down." joked Ayame, Lin concluded.

"No worries, I'm almost done. Just been catching up with the Chief y'know. Would you mind lending her one of your outfits until she recovers?" asked Gommu.

Lin is automatically taken back and tried to protest as Ayame nodded, ordered Gommu to watch the broth, and took Lin to her home.

Lin Beifong is stubborn. Nothing gets in her way. That's why she is still reeling emotionally as she sat in a huge circle around the bonfire, eating chicken broth. Ayame's sister, a metalbender, had helped taken off the uniform before Ayame had dressed Lin in a earth kingdom dress that had seen better days.

Ayame had been the one to tell her that the Underground consisted of benders and nonbenders living together, either by choice or refuge from the chaos of Republic City. The benders had been the few to get away from the Equalists. The rest had been taken into custody and waited to be "cleansed."

Someone from the circle suddenly said, "Did Gommu pick the ingredients again?"

"The finest ingredients from the best dumpsters in town." proclaimed Gommu proudly, puffing his chest up in pride. The whole circle of people nodded in agreement at this. Nobody could dumpster dive like Gommu and find ingredients that made food semi-decent.

They all secretly peeked at Lin to get her reaction about the origins of the delicious food but, her face emotionless, she kept on eating the murky chicken broth. Secretly though, it tasted better than what she expected. Bumi's creative "cuisine" back in her childhood still kept number one on her list of worst food.

It is only until the dishes had been collected and the children put to sleep that one of the nonbenders approached Lin.

"What are you going to do while the United Forces are coming, Chief?" he asked.

"The United Forces?" replied Lin in shock.

Tenzin must have had time to send a wire to the United Forces Fleet before Amon had tried to take his family behind his back.

The nonbender - Ren was his name - nodded. The whole crowd was watching them now.

"Hiroshi Sato has stated more than once that the United Forces are on their way. It seems that Amon managed to get his hands on the reply that the General of the United Forces Fleet had sent back. So what are you going to do, Chief?"

_What are you going to do if, Spirits forbid, you can't bend anymore, Lin?_ her Uncle Sokka's voice whispered in her mind. She had been a cocky girl of 12, sitting in on the training of Sokka's daughters to be Kyoshi warriors, and refusing to participate.

_That's silly, Uncle Sokka! Only Uncle Aang can take my bending away and Mom will kick his ass if he does!_ replied the sassy 12 year old with a head toss, her green eyes flashing angrily at the thought. Had her Uncle predicted the situation she was in now?

"I'm not Chief anymore." she says instead.

Here everyone shrugged.

"You might as well be. If the Avatar, who only wields one element at the beginning, refuses to be called as such. Does that make the Avatar not the Avatar?" asked Gommu.

Lin nodded at the old hobo. She was concentrated, her eyebrows drawn together in deep thought.

_Whatcha going to do Lin, when the world is against you?_

_I'm going to kick some ass._

And a plan started to form in her mind. It flowed and pieced together so startlingly fast that Lin had to go over it more than once to make sure it was solid. The she answered Ren.

"I will gather my own forces. We will fight with the United Forces together and take back Republic City."

Then she turned to Gommu.

"I must locate an old friend. Perhaps someone knows where he is?" she asked.

He nods eagerly.

"Who?" he asked as he took out a scrap of paper and a small pen point from out of nowhere.

Lin tells him.

0o0o0

She fell in love completely at the age of 15. Surprisingly, it had not been Tenzin who had captured her heart -that was much later - but an earthbender with dark bedroom eyes named Hikaru.

Hikaru was her equal in every way but unfortunately he was not interested in the police chief's daughter. Why get caught in that drama when there were other girls? So when Lin Beifong tries to tell him she liked him, he refuted her advances.

It is only when Lin Beifong is swept off her feet (literally and figuratively) by Tenzin that Hikaru realizes he lost an opportunity with her and would forever be "could've been." But it had been his choice and backed off, swallowed his pride. Now it was Lin who refuted his subtle advances on her. They remained good friends while Tenzin and she advanced past that point.

The last time they had parted as equals had been at their graduation from the earth/metalbending academy. They had been the two with high perfomances and it had shocked Toph to learn that Hikaru wouldn't be entering the police force along with Lin.

If Lin knew her mother well at all, she knows that is her only regret - letting such talent walk away from her even with the heavy persuasion she was known for.

The final time they had met face to face had been at her mother's funeral. She was chief of police, he was under the employment of the United Forces. Hikaru had barely entered the room when Lin had looked up and caught his glance. He automatically shot her a quick grin and got in line to see her. When it was Hikaru's turn, they just stood there and stared at each other.

Hikaru doesn't say anything. He doesn't offer condolences to her or something. He merely smiled sadly at her, squeezed her shoulder gently, and placed a fragile rose on top of the elaborate mud coffin in the middle of the room.

It would be thirty years later, at the beginning of a fierce battle for Republic City, that Lin Beifong - no longer a bender or chief of police - would remember Hikaru.

0o0o0

Gommu finds who she's looking for easily - the earthbender Hikaru.

He lived in the outskirts of Republic City, where city and nature blurred slightly, the only house for miles. Gommu offers to accompany her but Lin refuses. Just because she no longer had her bending didn't make her weak. Lin Beifong had been around the daughters of Sokka so much that Uncle Sokka had more than once slipped and called her "daughter." (When she was younger, Lin would stare at her reflection, tilting her head back and forth, trying to catch evidence that Sokka really was her father.) She had been trained with his daughters in the way of the Kyoshi Warriors after being presuaded to train.

It is funny how things that were forgotten about come back to the surface of her mind when the rest is gone.

The house is shabbily kept, some parts falling here and there, but that was just Hikaru's personality on the house. Opening the gate, she walked past the house and into the backyard.

She finds him hard at work, gardening at what she assume is his vegetable patch, before he sensed her coming and stood up. Hikaru looks her up and down, raising his eye brows at the sight of her metal uniform.

"Do my eyes decieve me? Is that the Lin Beifong coming to visit me?" asked Hikaru in amazement as he comically put his hands up in shock.

He still had the same eyes, the same built, what attracted her was still there. Lin scoffed and retorted, "I know you have induced hallucinations but I doubt I will even visit you in such."

Hikaru laughed. It seemed as if time hadn't moved on.

They traded remarks back and forth before Lin became serious.

"Hikaru...are you still the Air Keeper of the Word?" she asked.

At this, Hikaru freezes before slowly nodding. The Word was something Avatar Aang had invented for the four Nations in their time of need. Inspired by the telegram, Avatar Aang had whispered one word - the Word - in the ear of each current leader. Though the gaang and their children knew about it, they were never told what it was (except for Sokka, who had been Chief of the Southern Water Tribe then, and even he had remained quiet about it surprisingly).

Hikaru, though an earthbender, had been chosen by Avatar Aang to represent the Air Nation at the time since he had been an air acolyte for a while.

"Is the situation in Republic City that serious, Lin?" he asked, his eyes locking into hers.

She nods.

"Those on the council have been kidnapped - the exception being Tenzin. But even he had been forced to flee with his family from the Equalists. The Avatar herself has been sent away for fear of being struck down while she is moderately weak. All benders are being lined up to have their bending taken away and we all know benders make up 85% of the city's population. Until what point do you suggest I wait before asking you to send the Word?" she retorted.

"Only the current leaders, the council, and the Avatar can authorize the sending of the Word, Lin." he reminded her gently.

She stood up straight and gave him her best look.

"Then I can assure you, Hikaru, that the Avatar herself has authorized me before fleeing Air Temple Island." she said in her "chief of police" tone.

It seemed Hikaru was unaffected though.

He smiles softly as his hand automatically went to caress her cheek before thinking twice about it and settled it on her shoulder instead.

"You know I would do anything for you, Lin." he says before letting his hand fall from her shoulder and continuing, "Go inside the house and rest, Lin, while I send out the Word."

Surprisingly, she did just that as he sent it out. It took only an hour to get the necessary responses from each nation, who readily agreed to send out forces they could spare to meet up at Hikaru's house.

Unfortunately, it will take four days for reenforcement from the four nations to arrive undetected but Hikaru reasoned that it was better than nothing.

Going into the house, he chuckled at the sight of the formidable Lin Beifong cuddled up in the couch, asleep. Covering her with a blanket, he left her alone to catch up on needed rest.

0o0o0

When Lin Beifong wakes up, it is already morning. Seeing him entering the living room, she immediately demanded to know what happened. Unfazed by her behaviour, Hikaru handed her her breakfast plate before telling her the result. Satisfied, she ate her food and started to think about how to warn the United Forces not to go to the harbor when Hikaru spoke.

"You should stay here Lin. It's dangerous for you in the city and this way you can greet and strategize with them when they arrive." he proposed, fiddling nervously with his silverware.

She agreed. The rest of the day was spent in uncomfortable silence as they tried to balance each other's presence but by the time night falls, they are comfortable.

Day two of waiting, the Kyoshi Warriors arrive along with the Southern waterbenders. The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, Mei Yue, hugs Lin warmly and bashes her for not visiting them. Together, Hikaru and Lin greeted them and made them comfortable in the house as best as they could.

It takes Mei Yue (who had taken after her father) all her restraint not to cry out "How cute you look together!" despite how much a couple they looked already. Mei Yue knows the story behind those two and so she keeps quiet.

As dusk fell, they all drafted out a plan to take back Republic City with the United Forces.

On the third day of waiting for the rest to arrive, Lin suddenly feels the earth shift violently on her feet. Hikaru's arm makes its way around her waist and lefts her up slightly despite the weight of the armor. The shock of being against him makes her drop the plate she had been drying to the floor. Hikaru, despite the earth shaking, is still like a statue, never moving. The rest of the group cry out and losing their balance, fall to the floor.

When the shaking stops, Hikaru sets Lin back gently on her feet and takes a glance over to see if she was all right. The rest got to their feet shakenly.

"What was that?" she asked as she looked towards the harbor where it seemed the temors came from.

"Bombs. Coming from the harbor." he answered her simply.

With a widening of her eyes, Lin was gone from his sight, running towards the harbor to find the problem. Without a thought, he followed and so did the others.

It was as Lin almost ran past the trees that she stopped, gathering her senses, and crouching behind a nearby tree. She peeked to see what was going on.

Her heart skipping, she sees the answer herself in the harbor- the United Forces fleet, sinking. Airplanes let bombs go on the fleet and despite the efforts of those onboard, the United Forces was losing. She sees the Avatar herself trying to save them, propeled by a stream of water, before she herself is thrown down into the ocean once more.

The familiar warmth of Hikaru announced his arrival along with the rest and all of them stared in horror at the attack on the fleet.

Quickly, she orders the Kyoshi Warriors and Southern waterbenders to go rescue the soldiers of the fleet. Surprisingly, they followed her orders without a complaint. Hikaru also goes with them, leaving her right side unusually cold.

0o A couple of minutes earlier o0

As soon as General Iroh gives out the order to start firing at the harbor, his instincts scream at him that it was wrong. Luckily, his second even pauses at the order as they both scanned the harbor. Though the soldiers were ready to fire, they too glanced at the harbor like their superiors.

The startling empty peaceful harbor.

General Iroh voiced out loud what the soldiers were thinking inside.

"Hmm... Amon had to know we were coming. So why aren't we meeting any resistance?" he asked out loud, his mouth suddenly dry as his heart began to thud faster. His eyes scanned the harbor more than once, trying to pinpoint where the enemy was hiding to no success.

General Iroh strengthen his spine even more to the point he felt it was going to snap and tried to analyze the situation. No enemy waiting for them. If he were them, why wouldn't he be waiting for them?

His eyes widen as soon as the answer clicked. He opened his mouth to order his fleet to retreat when he is distracted by a sudden buzzing noise becoming louder.

And then everything exploded.

0o0o0

Korra's heart thudded with fear as the group entered the city undetected thanks to General Iroh's part of the plan. As the Avatar, she is destined to take down all that threatens the balance of the world but how can she achieve this when she had only mastered three elements so far?

Even Avatar Aang had mastered the four elements before confronting the Fire Lord.

She tried to remember everything that Tenzin had tried to teach her, every piece of advice his children had given her but her mind is too preoccupied to think about it, trying to hide undetected from the eyes of the Equalists.

The sudden booming sounds coming from the harbor signals that something is wrong. The plan has gone wrong somehow but how? Korra immediately runs from her cover to stare at the sight that greeted her.

A buzzing noise became louder as aircrafts came from out of nowhere and started to bomb the fleet. Her eyes quickly latched onto a familiar figure on the top floor of the main ship, firebending. Her mind quickly registered that the majority of the attacks are aimed to the specific ship.

_Where General Iroh was._

Without even stopping to think, Korra runs in the direction of where they just came from and flung herself over the railing, ignoring the cries of her friends.

She can't leave him.

0o0o0

Immediately, as soon as the underwater bomb detonated, General Iroh pressed the intercom button and ordered the earthbenders to try to detonate the rest of the bombs. He mentally cursed himself for agreeing to Bumi's request of exchanging his waterbenders for more earthbenders.

But though the fleet tried to recover from this surprise attack, they couldn't recover from the second wave of attack coming in the form of aircrafts.

They fought their hardest. General Iroh fought his damn hardest. He firebended to the best of his abilities, perhaps even beyond that, but it wasn't enough. From the corner of his eye, he notices that Avaar Korra had joined the fight and his heart leap in fear. What if she was captured?

Though he tried to keep an eye on her, the fight proved to be more challenging and found himself firebending away a torpedo that fell directly in front of him.

The resulting blast blew him overboard into the water.

0o0o0

For the first time in his life, General Iroh feared the water.

He never had any reason to do so until now. Now it seemed the water itself was dragging him under, making it harder for him to move his limbs, to swim. He felt himself sinking deeper, his short supply of air running short, and his eyes drifting shut from the lack of oxygen. The burn on his arm burned as if newly singed despite the coldness of the water.

Recognizing a defeat, General Iroh let himself drift off into unconsciousness, mentally apologizing to Avatar Korra. He won't be able to complete his promise to her, to himself.

He barely registered a slender strong arm wrapping around his waist before being brought up into the surface.

* * *

A/n - Okay, I really hated that they didn't show what happened to Lin or that she didn't come and fight but she shows up in the south pole, semi-composed and its like wtf? Where were you? Did you immediately ran to Katara?

So I gave Lin a badass (in my mind) part in my "finale." which seriously lacks some korra/Iroh goodness *sweatdrops* So there will be more in the upcoming chapters. Even though Lin isn't badass right now but she will be.

And the song at the beginning...I know it has religious meaning and all that but I felt that it fitted Lin's situation. Not trying to put people off or anything.

Please tell me what you think ;)

Or how disappointed you are.


End file.
